Dearest
by Miya Hideaki
Summary: Tao harus menghadapi masalah yang besar dalam keluarganya. Ia melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Kim Minseok yang memiliki putra yang sangat tampan bernama 'Kris'. Mereka pun tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kris. Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kita simak bersama-sama ...
1. Chapter 1 : The Accident

Chapter 1 : The Accident

Main Cast :

Huang Zitao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

(The Accident)

Di jalanan yang sepi ini,

Ia berjalan tanpa arah...

Gadis itu terus menangis, air matanya kali ini sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Pedih ...

itulah yang ia rasakan ...

Kejadian tadi terus terngiang di benaknya...

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dicintainya selama ini pergi meninggalkannya.

Jiwanya terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi semua itu,

Cukup, ia merasakan beban yang berat dalam hidupnya...

Menangis , berlari, dan meninggalkan tempat kotor itu sejauh mungkin...

Hawa dingin musim gugur ditambah dengan tiupan angin yang sangat kencang terasa menusuk tulang rusuknya. Gadis itu hanya bisa memegang erat jaket yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kepalanya kini sudah tidak bisa menahan beban yang ada pada dirinya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, matanya pun kini sudah berkunang-kunang. Kakinya seperti terikat sesuatu, sehingga ia tak mampu menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Gadis malang itu kini sudah tak dapat menahan tubuhnya hingga ia pingsan di jalanan yang mulai gelap dan sepi.

Tak lama datanglah sesosok wanita paruh baya yang bernama Kim Minseok, sepertinya wanita itu baru saja pulang dari supermarket dengan belanjaan yang begitu banyak.

"Ya Tuhan, sebetulnya apa yang tadi aku belanjakan! Kenapa seberat ini?" desis Minseok sambil menenteng tas belanjaannya.

"Hah... siapa itu? Apakah dia orang gila? Kenapa tidur jalanan yang sedingin ini? Tapi tunggu dulu, kalaupun dia orang gila lantas kenapa pakaiannya terlihat bagus seperti itu?"

Minseok pun terus menerawang gadis itu, dalam hati ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah itu adalah orang gila atau bukan. Naas memang nasib gadis itu...

"Aku salah memprediksikan seseorang! Ya Tuhan gadis ini, dia pingsan ... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak orang disini! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Tolong ... Tolong... Tolong... ada gadis yang pingsan! Bisakah kalian membantuku!" teriak Minseok yang sama sekali tidak mendapat pertolongan dari orang lain.

"Tolong ... tolong ...siapapun kalian tolong bantu aku!" teriaknya sekali lagi memastikan apakah ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Namun hasilnya NIHIL...

Dia sama sekali tak mendapatkan pertolongan dari siapapun.

Kring ... Kring ...Kring...

Ponselnya kali ini tengah berdering! Ia sangat panik kali ini. Ia berharap bahwa putra semata wayangnya akan menelponnya untuk membantu membawa gadis malang ini. Dan benar, kali ini putranya yang menelfonnya.

"Eomma... dimanakah eomma sekarang? Apa eomma perlu ...?" tanya pria itu dari telponnya.

"Eomma sekarang ada di jalanan menuju taman ria ! Sayang tolong bantu eomma... belanjaan eomma sangat berat! Ditambah lagi ada gadis yang sedang pingsan di jalan!" jelas Minseok dengan kebingungan.

"Ne,... ne... eomma! Aku akan datang kesana ... eomma jangan khawatir ne?" jawabnya memastikan ibunya bahwa ia akan segera datang menjemputnya.

Minseok yang sendirian di tempat itu, terus menanti kedatangan putranya. Ia berusaha memapah gadis itu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya, tentu saja ia tak kuat menahan beban tubuh anak itu.

"Eomma ... kau tak apa-apa kan? Siapa gadis ini?" tanya putranya yang kini terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan siapa gadis ini! Cepat gendong dia, dan bawa dia ke dalam mobilmu! Cepat..." tukas Minseok dengan nada yang meninggi.

Pria jangkung kini terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Sesekali ia memastikan apakah gadis malang yang ada di sampingnya kini sudah siuman atau belum. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, ada masalah apa dengan gadis ini?

"Kris ... bawa gadis itu masuk ke kamar eomma! Biarkan eomma yang menelfon Dokter Jung untuk memeriksa gadis ini!" perintah Minseok pada putranya itu.

"Ne eomma ..." jawab Kris menurut.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter Jung? Apa gadis ini baik-bak saja?" tanya Minseok yang kini tengah panik luar biasa.

"Dimana kalian menemukan gadis ini?" jawab Dr. Jung sambil terus memeriksa gadis itu.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di jalanan! Aku tak tahu penyebabnya kenapa..."

Belum sempat Minseok meneruskan kalimatnya, sudah mendesak Minseok. "Gadis ini mengalami depresi yang berat, sehingga tubuhnya tak mampu menahan. Selain itu, mungkin gadis ini tidak makan beberapa hari. Sehingga ia kekurangan energi. Untuk itu setelah aku pulang nanti berikan obat ini sesuai dengan anjuran yang aku tuliskan!" tukas panjang lebar

"Baiklah Dok... terimakasih sudah datang di tempat kami!" kata Minseok dengan ramah sambil mengantarkan Dr. Jung ke gerbang rumahnya.

"Ne, sampaikan salamku untuk gadis itu! Semoga cepat sembuh..."

"Oke... akan kusampaikan salammu itu!"

Tak lama kemudian ketika Minseok mengantarkan Dr. Jung pulang. Gadis malang yang bernama Huang Zitao itu siuman. Kepalanya sedikit pening, matanya sangat berat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia sekarang.

"Dimanakah aku ini? Andwae ... andwae ... dimanakah aku sekarang! Aku tak mau pulang, aku tak mau pulang! Aku ingin pergi dari sini ..." teriaknya mengagetkan Kris yang kini tengah terlelap tidur.

Kaget... Kris pun mendekati gadis malang itu. Takut karena, sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini.

"Hey... tenanglah! Kau ada di kediaman Kim Minseok! Dia adalah ibuku... kau tadi pingsan dijalanan...!" terang Kris dengan sabar mencoba menenagkan gadis itu.

"Anni ... antarkan aku pergi! Aku ingin pergi dari sini ...!" jawab gadis yang bernama Tao itu dengan keras.

"Tidak ... ini sudah malam! Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang!"

"Kau ... kurang ajar! Cepat antarkan kau pulang! Atau aku akan melemparmu dengan ini..." teriak Tao dengan menenteng sebuah pisau yang ada di meja Minseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pisau itu sangat berbahaya... awas jika nanti pisau itu mengenai wajahmu!" teriak Kris berusaha mengambil pisau itu.

Ia terus mendekati gadis itu, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Takut gadis yang baru ditemukannya itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan finally ia bisa mengambil pisau yang akan dilemparkan oleh gadis itu.

"Hap ... kau nakal sekali ! Kau tak boleh memegang benda seperti ini! Bagaimana jika pisau ini mengenai wajahmu yang cantik ini? Pasti aku akan sedih jika melihatnya!" ucap Kris mengambil pisau itu dan menenangkan Tao sembari memeluk gadis yang baru ditemukannya itu.

Pelukan ...

Itulah yang hanya biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan seseorang! Entah itu ibunya, kakaknya, atau orang yang kelak dicintainya. Ia belajar semua ini dari ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu melakukan hal sedimikian rupa untuk menenangkan Kris putra semata wayangnya ketika ia dilanda masalah yang besar. Dengan cara seperti ini, orang yang dipeluk akan merasakan kehangatan dan meredam amarahnya. Itulah kata-kata mendiang ayahnya yang hingga saat ini masih terukir indah dibenak Kris. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang ... tolong kabulkan lah pintaku! Aku ingin ..."

"Ssstttt ... kau tak boleh pulang! Diluar sedang ada badai salju yang dahsyat! Aku takut ..." jawabnya terus menenangkan gadis itu. Ia yakin bahwa Tao sangatlah butuh bantuannya agar hatinya tetap tenang.

"Benarkah ...? " tanya Tao memeluk erat Kris.

"Iya aku benar, kok! Kau tidur saja dirumah ini... besok pagi aku akan membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Bagimana?"

"Anni ... aku tak mau jalan-jalan, sekarang sedang musim salju! Aku takut kedinginan!"

"ne, ne arrasseo ... sekarang tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah .."

Dari luar Minseok melihat kelakuan putranya yang tampan itu. Sungguh diluar dugaan bahwa putranya adalah sesosok anak yang perhatian. Selama ini ia selalu beranggapan bahwa putranya adalah sesosok pria yang kaku dan pendiam.

Ternyata ...

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan keajaiban bagi siapapun, kadang sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa saja terjadi! Dan sesuatu yang direncanakan bisa pula terjadi dalam sekejap.

'Kris ... kau adalah pria yang hebat. Kau seperti ayahmu! Ibu bangga padamu nak!' batin Minseok dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2 : Forgive Me

Chapter 2 : Forgive Me

Main Cast :

Huang Zitao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

(Forgive Me)

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Salju di pagi hari masih terus berguguran. Hawa dingin yang terus menusuk tulang, membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Kris, ia mengerang pelan dan terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang ia kenakan. Namun kali ini ia teringat sesosok orang yang baru ia temukan kemarin.

"Apakah dia sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya? Ingin sekali aku melihat wajahnya yang manis itu!" gumamnya dengan membayangkan wajah gadis itu.

Terdengar olehnya teriakan ibunya, Kim Minseok. 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Kris. Ibunya memang sedikit aneh. Selama ini ibunya terkesan seperti orang yang perhatian namun pada tahap berlebihan. Selain itu ibunya yang gampang panik ini terkadang membuatnya agak jengkel. Kris pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Yak Tao ... apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Ya Tuhan tanganmu ... maafkan Bibi sayang!" teriak Minseok kepanikan.

"Anno ... aku tak apa-apa kok Bibi!" jawab Tao sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Benar apa yang difikirkan oleh Kris tadi. Ibunya memang benar-benar ceroboh.

"Eomma... ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak!" kata Kris dengan tegas sambil menyesap secangkir kopi panas yang ada di meja makan.

"Itu ... tangan Tao terkena air panas! Aku tak tahu jika Tao ada dibelakangku..." jawab Minseok mencari obat untuk mengobati tangan Tao yang lebam.

Uhuk ...

Uhuk...

"Eomma kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" tanya Kris pada eommanya. Shock mendengar ocehan ibunya tentang Tao yang terkena air panas, hingga ia terbatuk.

"Hey ... kau tak apa-apa kan? Coba lihat lukamu ..."

"Ani... aku baik-baik saja kok! Jangan khawatirkan aku ... aku baik-baik saja!"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Tanganmu memerah! Eomma mana es batunya?" panik Kris yang masih terus memegangi tangan Tao.

Dari sudut matanya, sudah dapat ditebak kalau Kris benar-benar khawatir pada Tao. Namun Tao yang diliriknya sejak tadi sama sekali bergeming. Ia sudah pasrah sepertinya. Aneh memang dengan sikap Tao yang sepertinya sedikit kikuk dengan perlakuan Kris. Tao kemudian melirik Kris yang sejak tadi tetap memegangi tangannya, tak sengaja pandangan mata Tao bertemu dengan Kris. Sehingga ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia sangat malu dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Eomma mana es batunya ... kenapa..." teriaknya pada sang ibu. Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan perkataanya ada sang ibu, Minseok sudah datang membawa sebaskom bongkahan es dari kulkas.

"Iya iya ... eomma sudah datang nih? Ini es batunya... cepat kompreskan ke tangannya!"

"Nde, eomma ... Kau tak apa – apa kan? Ini akan terasa sakit tahanlah ...!" katanya sambil mengolesi es batu pada tangan Tao. Dan tak lupa ia mendudukkan Tao di kursi ruangan keluarga.

"Ah ... maaf ... aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" sergah Tao dan melepas kasar tangannya.

"Eh ... ada apa denganmu! Maafkan aku ...!" jawab Kris dengan nada kecewa.

"Jika kau tak mau diobati oleh Kris, biarkan Bibi yang mengobatimu ya?" tanya Minseok pada Tao.

"Tapi ... aku tidak ingin merepotkan Anda. Aku tahu Anda akan membuat sarapan untuk Kris." jawab Tao dengan sangat sopan. Ia sedikit tertegun dengan perlakuan Minseok yang sangat baik terhadapnya.

"Sssttt ... jangan begitu, biasa saja kau ini dengan aku ataupun Kris. Kami tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu!" tukas Minseok merengkuh tangan Tao dan mengobatinya. Dengan pelan-pelan dan sabar ia memperlakukan Tao seperti anaknya sendiri. Kris merasa sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Tao terhadapnya tadi. Namun di suatu sisi, sepertinya Tao sangat menyukai ibunya. Bahkan Tao lebih menurut pada Minseok daripada dengannya.

"Nah ... sudah selesai! Bagaimana masih sakit?" tanya Minseok pada Tao.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Tao. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ... aku senang melihatnya. Kau sangat cantik, sungguh aku merasa sangat senang kau ada disini! Rasanya aku seperti memiliki putri baru!"

"Terimakasih... tapi aku bukan putrimu!"

"Ya ... aku tahu kau memang bukan putriku! Tapi aku senang kau ada disini! Oh ya kalau boleh tau, Tao kau ada masalah apa? Hingga kemarin kau bisa pingsan di jalanan. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu kemarin."

Deg ~

Kenapa Bibi itu menanyakan hal ini lagi terhadapnya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada salahnya jika menceritakan masalahnya terhadap orang yang sudah menolongnya. Anggap saja ini adalah bagian dari sharing. Mungkin saja jika mereka bisa memberikan solusi terbaik untuk dia.

"Terimakasih anda sudah menolongku. Tapi kemarin aku sedang berada dalam masa kesulitan..." terang Tao sambil memegang ujung rok yang dipinjamkan Minseok terhadapnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana ... berada dalam masa kesulitan apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya pada kami? Barangkali saja kami bisa membantumu?" sambung Kris dengan sopan.

Kali ini Tao benar-benar bingung. Apakah ia harus menceritakan masalah yang dirahasiakannya terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap pria itu, Kris maksudnya yang sejak kemarin berlaku baik terhadapnya. Upps ... berlaku baik? Berlaku baik atau berpura-pura bersikap baik terhadapnya?

"Tao ... kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Minseok yang sedari tadi melihat raut kegelisahan dari wajah gadis manis itu.

"Ahhh ... ano ... aku melarikan diri dari rumah!" jawabnya

"Melarikan diri... Bodoh, apa alasanmu melarikan diri dari rumah?" sahut Kris sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, ini adalah pilihanku! Aku melarikan diri karena ayah dan ibuku ..."

"Ada apa dengan ayah dan ibumu, nak?"

"Mereka bercerai ... dan ibuku akan pergi ke Perancis sedangkan ayahku akan pulang ke kampung halamannya di China. Jadi aku akan sendirian disini ..."

"Ya Tuhan ...! Aku tak menyangka ..."

"Kau tidak melarang mereka untuk tidak bercerai dan tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?" tanya Kris sedikit menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak bisa ... ini adalah keputusan mereka. Aku sendiri juga bingung mengapa mereka bisa bercerai! Yang aku ingat terakhir mereka bertengakar hebat di rumah. Dan ayah menampar ibu, hingga hidungnya berdarah. Aku tak tega melihat ibu diperlakukan oleh ayah. Namun karena bibiku melarangku untuk melerai mereka jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" jawabnya dengan jujur. Benar kali ini Tao menahan air matanya.

"Bodoh ... karena begitu saja kau menyerah begitu saja! Kau sangat lemah... kau tak bisa melerai mereka. Bahkan kau membiarkan mereka pergi karena keegoisan mereka." sahut Kris dengan nada yang sidikit meninggi. Tentu saja ini sangat mengagetkan ibunya maupun Tao sendiri. Kenapa ia malah memojokkan Tao. Tao yang mendengar nada ketidaksukaan Kris terhadapnya makin membuatnya down. Jatuhlah cairan bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya dari pelupuk mata pandanya. Minseok yang mendengar pernyataan putranya tadi membuatnya sedikit emosi.

"Kris ... apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau malah memojokkan Tao!" kata Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak memojokkannya eomma, hanya saja kenapa dia begitu lemah dan bodoh!" jawabnya tak mau disalahkan.

"Kau selalu mencari kebenaranmu sendiri, sayang. Bisakah kau menghargai Tao, dan bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kau semakin melukainya..." kata Minseok menurunkan suaranya. Terlihat bahwa Minseok sedikit kecewa pada putranya. Air matanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Mengejutkan memang. Tao maupun Kris pandangan mereka tetap tertuju pada Minseok.

"Eomma ... aku tidak bermaksud apapun!" kata Kris dengan nada bergetar.

"Bibi ... jangan khawatir! Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Kalian memang baik padaku. Bahkan aku tak bisa membalas perbuatan kalian. Cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi dari tempat Bibi, agar aku tidak merepotkan Bibi. Bibi terlalu baik padaku!" tukas Tao sembari menitikkan air mata yang sudah tak dapat dibendung dari tadi. Sakit memang perkataan Kris tadi. Tapi ia tahu, perkataan Kris memang tidak seratus persen salah. Kris itu memang benar, Tao adalah perempuan yang lemah dan bodoh. Dia sadar akan kekurangannya itu. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka karena kelemahannya. Ia beranjak pergi dari kursi itu bermaksud meninggalkan rumah ini, dan pergi entah kemana. Namun seseorang melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Tao ... bibi mohon tetaplah disini! Bibi menyayangimu nak! Jangan pergi, kalaupun kau pergi kau akan tinggal dimana? " katanya menahan tangan Tao yang sedang bergetar itu.

"Aku bisa tinggal dimanapun ... Bibi tenang saja! Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jaga kesehatan Bibi ... Kris aku titip Bibi. Terimakasih atas semuanya, aku pergi dulu!" katanya sambil sesenggukan dan berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Kris.

Di tempat itu, Minseok tergeletak lemah di lantai menangisi kepergian Tao yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sama sepertinya, Kris juga hanya bisa memandang punggung Tao, yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sedikit penyesalan dirasakan olehnya.

"Bodoh ... Kris! Cepat kejar Tao atau dia akan pergi dari rumah ini? Demi ibu sayang ..." perintah Minseok pada Kris.

Kris sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya. Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini hanya karena Tao. Apa istimewanya Tao? Atau mungkin ibunya sangat merasa iba melihat kejadian yang menimpa Tao. Sehingga ia sangat simpati dengan Tao.

"Kris ... kau tuli atau apa?" teriaknya pada Kris.

"Ne eomma, aku akan mengejarnya! Eomma tenangkan dirimu ..." jawabnya mengejar Tao.

'Sial larinya begitu cepat' batinnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Tao sendiri, ia kebingungan tak tau harus pergi kemana. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa tahun tinggal di Seoul, ia belum terlalu paham dengan tempat Kris tinggal ini. Maklumlah selama ini ia selalu berada di rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan belajar. Di jalan ia terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya, buruk sekali nasibnya. Apakah ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah pergi dari Tao bisa merasakan penderitaanya? Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Kris yang sangat menusuk ulu hatinya tadi. Ia tak habis fikir pada Kris yang membentaknya, padahal kemarin Kris sangat memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat, ia bisa merasakan pelukan itu. Ia masih ingat kejadian kemarin, ia tidak amnesia. Lalu kenapa secepat itu Kris tak melukai Tao? Apa alasannya.

"Tao ... tunggu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya.

Kaget, Tao sangat merasa kaget. Suara itu sangat familiar. Jangan-jangan itu suara ...

"Kris...?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

**GREB~**

Terulang, kejadian ini terulang kembali. Tao pun tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Tubuhnya sudah terhimpit oleh tubuh Kris. Tak ada celah antara dirinya dan Kris. Sehingga ia dapat merasakan deru napas Kris yang terengah-engah mengejarnya tadi. Jantungnya kini berdegup 10x lipat lebih cepat, seperti mendapat sengatan listrik dari tubuh Kris. 'Kenapa harus Kris yang selalu memberikan tubuhnya untuk memeluknya? Apakah tak ada orang lain di luar sana?' batinnya.

"Kumohon pulanglah, ini demi ibuku! Aku mohon... Maafkan soal perkataanku tadi!" katanya mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Tao.

"A-a-ak-aku ..." jawab Tao dengan terbata.

"Aku mohon Tao, pulanglah ... kau boleh marah padaku! Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, asalkan kau jangan membenci dan marah pada ibuku! Dia menyayangimu Tao!"

Kalimat itu ...

Apa yang dikatakan Kris itu apakah benar? Dia boleh marah pada Kris asalkan ia tak boleh marah ataupun benci pada ibunya? Dan ibunya benar-benar sangat menyayanginya bahkan menginginkan Tao untuk kembali. Apa ini mimpi Tuhan?

"Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kris dengan nada bergetar. Jujur ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Tao.

"Kris ... aku ... aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun! Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Perkataanmu memang benar, aku adalah perempuan yang lemah dan bodoh!"

"Tao ... apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak mau kembali ke rumahku? Ini demi ibuku Kim Minseok, Tao! Aku mohon..." . Kris pun melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Tao. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit dengan apa yang dikatakn oleh Tao. Apa ini adalah sebuah penolakan?

"Terimakasih, tapi Kris aku ..." Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu! Karena aku tahu sebetulnya kau membenciku ..." kali ini Tao sedikit marah. Emosinya memuncak. Hatinya sakit dengan kata-kata Kris tadi.

"Tao ... kau bilang tadi kau sudah memaafkanku? Lalu sekarang kau akan pergi meninggalkanku? Tao aku mohon beri aku kesempatan, aku salah kenapa aku tadi memojokkanmu! Tapi aku mohon ini semua demi ibuku Tao. Dengarlah ..."

Tao sama sekali tak menoleh untuk melihat wajah Kris. Tapi ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kris. Hati Kris rapuh, sama sepertinya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, kali ini ia melihat Kris yang memegengi lutut dan tergolek lemah di tengah udara dingin ini. Sama sekali tak ada gerakan dari tubuh Kris. Jangan jangan Kris ... Tak mau menanggung resiko Tao pun menghampiri Kris. Khawatir dengan keadaan Kris ia pun langsung memeluk Kris yang tengah bersimpuh di padang salju ini.

"Kris... ada apa denganmu? Aku mohon bangunlah! Maafkan aku, ini salahku!" katanya sambil memeluk erat Kris yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kris bangunlah. Aku janji aku akan pulang ke rumah, asalkan kau bangun demi aku! Jangan seperti ini. Aku lelah Kris..." teriaknya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris.

1

2

3

"Janji harus ditepati ... kau harus pulang denganku sekarang!" katanya mengejutkan Tao yang sedari tadi menangisi keadaannya.

"Kris ... kau ..."

"Janji harus ditepati Nona Panda! Katanya kau lelah... makanya kau harus pulang denganku!" katanya sambil menggendong Tao di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku tak peduli ..."

"Turunkan aku ..."

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?"

"Kris ... kutendang kau!"

"Tendang saja jika bisa! Kau kan kecil ..."

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku tidak kecil..."

Kris benar-benar pria beruntung yang bisa menenangkan hati Tao. Dia juga berhasil membujuk Tao untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Setidaknya nasib Tao tak seburuk yang ia fikirkan ketika ada Kris. Menurutnya, Kris adalah pria yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya. Itulah daya tarik yang ia sukai dari Kris, selain ketampanannya yang tiada tara itu.

'Setidaknya aku tak melihat orang dari covernya saja. Tapi aku dapat juga bisa menilai seberapa kadar kebaikan dalam diri tiap orang yang aku kenali. Seperti Kris. Semoga aku bisa belajar dari apa yang aku lihat dari Kris, Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertinya, yang bisa menenangkan hatiku yang sekeras batu ini! '

***Huang Zitao~~~


	3. Chapter 3 : I Wanna Be Your Protector

Chapter 3 : I Wanna Be Your Protector

Main Cast :

Huang Zitao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

5 hari setelah kejadian itu membuat hubungan antara Tao, Minseok, dan Kris semakin dekat. Tak jarang jika mereka sering berkumpul untuk menonton TV, makan, dan mengobrol bersama. Tao yang sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keluarga baru itu, membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Pagi itu masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Cuaca di wilayah Seoul sangatlah dingin, salju-salju putih itu terus berguguran. Namun hal ini tak menyurutkan niat Tao dan Minseok untuk tetap beraktifitas. Malah mereka jauh bersemangat daripada hari kemarin. Kali ini mereka berinisiatif untuk membuat sarapan bersama.

"Tao..." panggil Minseok padanya.

"Ne, ada apa bi?" jawabnya singkat.

"Hari ini Kris akan bekerja, bagaimana jika kita memasak masakan kesukaannya?" tanya Minseok dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak masalah kok, apa yang harus kita masak hari ini?"

"Kimchi ... "

"Kimchi? Itu masakan yang gampang bibi, aku bisa membuatkan masakan itu untuknya"

"Jinjja ...? Baiklah kalau begitu, bibi serahkan semua ini padamu!"

"Hah? Memangnya Bibi mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan pergi ke kantor!"

"Oh ne, ne ... aku lupa! Hehehe ..."

"Kau ini kenapa pelupa sekali... Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang! Buatkan suamimu dan calon mertuamu ini masakan yang enak ya?"

"Suami ... Calon mertua ... siapa memangnya?"

"Ahahaha ... Suamimu itu adalah Kris, dan calon mertuamu adalah aku!". Minseok pun tertawa menggelegar sambil mencubit pipi Tao.

"Aww... bibi sakit! Bibi jangan bercanda, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas adik dan kakak... tidak lebih!"

"Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan kalau bibi bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Eh ... bibi kenapa? Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, benar!"

"Sudahlah Tao tidak apa-apa, kok! Masak makananmu itu dengan benar! Bibi sekarang akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Nanti kalau telat bagaimana?"

"Iya Bibi ..."

Kata-kata Minseok tadi benar membuat Tao berhasil memerah seketika. Bagaimana seorang Minseok menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah calon mertuanya, dan Kris adalah calon suaminya. 'Apa aku terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga? Yang setiap hari mengurusi rumah, menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan ibu mertuanya? Ya Tuhan ... Tapi aku tidak seperti itu ... Opps... Tao apa yang kau fikirkan? Tidak mungkin ... Tidak mungkin, aku menjadi istrinya! Andwae.. aku benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya! Aku yakin dia tidak menyukaiku, itu hanya akal-akalan Bibi Minseok saja! ' batin Tao.

'Awas kau, Tao! Aku yakin seribu persen suatu hari nanti, kau jatuh cinta pada putraku... Aku bisa pastikan itu, Tao!' batin Tao sedikit berapi-api. Aneh memang dengan perubahan sikapnya tadi, tiba-tiba ia menampakkan raut kekecewaannya pada Tao. Yang secara spontan menolak Kris.

Gadis manis itu masih tetap bergelut pada beberapa sayuran yang dimasaknya. Tangannya meraih sendok yang digunakannya dan merasakan masakan itu, hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk menurutnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat lihai dalam memasak, ini adalah kegemarannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang menjadi favoritnya. Sambil terus bersenandung ia kemudian menata piring-piring dan masakannya ke meja makan. Hingga tak sadar ada seseorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi mendengarkan suaranya, tak ayal jika pria itu tersenyum sendiri mendengar suara gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Suaramu tak buruk juga ... !" kata pria itu mengejutkan Tao.

"Hah ... Kris apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan kau mendengarkan suaraku ya?" tanya gadis itu tergesa-gesa.

"Kalau aku bilang iya bagaimana? Kau akan memakanku, begitu?" jawab pria itu asal-asalan.

"Apa? Kau ... Asal kau tahu ya, sejak dulu aku memang gemar bernyanyi. Apalagi kalau aku bernyanyi sambil memasak... itu akan jauh lebih baik!"

"Ah benarkah? Itu tidak masalah bagiku ... tapi jika kau menyanyi sambil memasak kau tidak takut jika masakanmu gosong? Hahahaha ..."

"Heh ... terserahku dong! Aku mau memasak sambil bernyanyi atau apa itu kan hakku! Kenapa kau mengurusku, memangnya kau ini siapaku?"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu! Tapi jika aku selalu mengurusmu, itu tandanya aku sangat perhatian padamu! Apa itu salah?" tanya Kris mengusap pelan rambut Tao. Tentu saja dengan hal ini Kris sukses membuat Tao diam seketika.

"Tao, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Bolehkan jika aku memerhatikanmu?" tanya Kris sekali lagi padanya.

1

2

3

Brakkkk~

"Pria bodoh... memangnya aku ini anak kecil yang harus kau perhatikan segala? Jika kau ingin perhatian padaku itu salah, lebih baik kau perhatian pada anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahunan yang belum bisa makan sendiri... " jawab Tao asal-asalan sambil menggebrak meja makannya. Jujur dia sangat suka jika Kris benar-benar perhatian padanya.

"Cih ... siapa juga yang mau memerhatikanmu? Weekkk ... Aku tadi Cuma mengetes bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku! Ternyata benar, dengan kata-kata seperti itu saja kau bisa meleleh seketika." balas Kris sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Tao, tanda ia tak ingin kalah dengan Tao yang memarahinya. "Oh ya, kau yang memasak ini ya? Boleh kan jika aku merasakan masakanmu?"

"Tidak ... ini untuk Bibi Minseok. Bukan untukmu ... " jawabnya garang. Jujur ia sangat malu dengan perlakuan Kris tadi. Bisa dipastikan jika wajah Tao kali ini memerah.

"Tao, Masakanmu tidak terlalu buruk juga... " jawab Kris mencicipi masakan Tao.

"Eits jangan sekali sekali kau mencicipi masakanku, ya! ... Sudah aku bilang kalau masakan ini adalah untuk Bibi Minseok, bukan untukmu! Puas ..."

"Terserah kau saja lah ..."

"Anak-anak ada apa ini, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar ... Kris kau apakan Tao, hah?" ujar Sang Ibu yang kini sudah berdandan rapi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, bi! Oh ya, aku sudah memasakkan ini untuk bibi ... coba bibi rasakan!" sergah Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, ne ... masakan untuk bibi? Bukannya ini untuk Kris ... tadi kan bibi sudah memberitahumu!" jawab Minseok berpura-pura marah terhadap Tao.

"Maaf ... aku tidak bermaksud apapun!" kata Tao sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kris yang mendengarkan perkataan ibunya tadi membuatnya sedikit percaya diri. Benarkah masakan ini untuknya. Oh Tuhan terimakasih~ "Ahahaha ... kau ini lucu sekali, sih! Kajja cepat duduk kita akan makan bersama." sahut Kris mengusap kepala Tao pelan. Dalam hati ia sangat suka dengan ekspresi Tao yang mungkin kali ini bisa dibilang sangat cute.

'Oh My God, putraku! Benar-benar keren sekali actionmu ... Tao rasakan itu! Hahahaha' batin Minseok sambil menunggingkan senyumannya melihat aksi putranya itu.

"Kris ... lepaskan tanganmu itu!" perintah Tao sedikit cemberut.

"Oh ... mianhae, mianhae!" jawab Kris melepaskan tangannya.

"Anak – anak sudahlah jangan bertengkar lebih baik kalian sarapan, jangan lupa berdo'a!" ujar Minseok mengomando Tao dan Kris .

"Sayang, kami berangkat kerja dulu ya! Hati-hati di rumah!" kata Minseok mencubit pipi Tao.

"Sakit bibi, ne ... aku akan menjaga rumah dengan baik! Fighting untuk Bibi Minseok...!" jawab Tao dengan semangat. Jujur Tao ingin sekali memeluk Minseok, dalam hati ia mengatakan bahwa beruntung sekali Kris bisa memiliki orangtua sesabar Minseok. Bahkan Minseok sangat perhatian terhadap Kris maupun Tao sendiri. Senang jika memiliki ibu seperti Minseok yang baik dan cantik. Ia jadi teringat dengan ibunya, andaikan jika ibunya seperti Minseok. Mungkin Tao akan lebih menyayanginya. Dan tidak akan pergi dari rumah seperti ini.

"Iya sayang, terimakasih ... Bibi dan Kris berangkat dulu!"

"Ne... hati-hati!" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum penuh.

"Tao, berangkat dulu ya!" ujar Kris datar

"Iya, hati-hati oppa ..." jawab Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang itu.

_**Di dalam mobil ...**_

"Kris ... " panggil Minseok pada anaknya.

"Ne, ada apa eomma?" tanya Kris.

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Tao yang setiap hari kita tinggal ... aku jadi tak enak dengannya!"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Maksudku ... aku ingin sekali jika Tao kembali ke masanya..."

"Kembali ke masanya? Eomma ingin dia kembali ke rumahnya? Tapi aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya, dan dia juga tidak mungkin kembali ke rumahnya..."

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin sekali jika dia sekolah ..."

"Sekolah? Lalu bagaimana dengan biayanya?"

"Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, jangan khawatirkan itu ... aku ingin sekali jika dia menempuh pendidikan di usianya yang masih muda itu. Sepertinya Tao sangat menginginkan untuk bersekolah kembali, dia adalah anak yang rajin aku sering melihatnya membaca buku-bukumu."

"Aku tahu eomma, tapi dimanakah aku menyekolahkannya?"

"Aish, kau itu bodoh sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang guru Kris, jika otakmu saja benar-benar sulit untuk diajak bicara?"

"Hehe... maafkan aku eomma! Aku punya ide jika Tao sekolah **di SM High School**. Dia kan bisa bersamaku, nanti! Aku yakin dia akan mau!"

"That's right, eomma setuju denganmu! Aku yakin jika dia bersamamu, dia akan senang. Lagipula jika kau satu sekolah dengannya, kau tidak perlu pulang pergi mengantarnya."

"Ne, ne ... nanti aku akan mengurusnya!"

"Sungguh aku kasian melihat Tao, jika dia terus-terusan berada di rumah!"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, eomma ... Oh ya, aku rasa aku sudah berada di depan kantormu eomma!"

"Oh iya, gara-gara memikirkan Tao aku lupa dengan kantorku sendiri! Baiklah Pak Sopir, aku turun dulu ya? Bye ..."

"Hah? Pak Sopir...? Sejak kapan aku jadi tukang sopir eomma ..."

Tak ada jawaban ibunya. Ibunya sudah berlari menuju kantornya. Menjadi sopir bagi ibunya adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Maklumlah mereka hanya memiliki satu mobil, jadi wajar saja jika tiap hari ia harus menjemput ataupun mengantarkan ibunya ke kantor. Ini adalah kewajibannya, Kris memang anak yang baik.

"Jujur aku senang mendengar keputusan eomma untuk menyekolahkan Tao. Aku tahu dia adalah anak yang pintar. Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia selalu mendapatkan juara sejak dia masih kecil. Sayang jika anak pintar sepertinya tidak mendapatkan pendidikan. Namun, yang menjadi tanda tanya besar adalah kenapa keluarga Tao tak pernah mencarinya! Aku tak tahu keluarga Tao mencarinya atau tidak, yang jelas Tao sama sekali seperti tak peduli dengan keluarganya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika ia terlihat sangat senang tinggal bersamaku dan juga eomma! Jangan-jangan dia memang diusir dari rumahnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin...

"_Aku tidak bodoh, ini adalah pilihanku! Aku melarikan diri karena ayah dan ibuku ..." _

"_Ada apa dengan ayah dan ibumu, nak?"_

"_Mereka bercerai ... dan ibuku akan pergi ke Perancis sedangkan ayahku akan pulang ke kampung halamannya di China. Jadi aku akan sendirian disini ..."_

"_Ya Tuhan ...! Aku tak menyangka ..."_

"_Kau tidak melarang mereka untuk tidak bercerai dan tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri disini?" _

"_Aku tidak bisa ... ini adalah keputusan mereka. Aku sendiri juga bingung mengapa mereka bisa bercerai! Yang aku ingat terakhir mereka bertengkar hebat di rumah. Dan ayah menampar ibu, hingga hidungnya berdarah. Aku tak tega melihat ibu diperlakukan oleh ayah. Namun karena bibiku melarangku untuk melerai mereka jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" _

"Iya, aku masih teringat dengan kata-kata Tao bahwa orang tuanya bercerai. Dan sekarang ia sendirian, ibunya pergi ke Perancis sedangkan ayahnya pulang ke China. Benar-benar orangtua yang kejam! Dan bibinya sempat melarangnya untuk melerai orang tuanya ketika mereka bertengkar. Aku rasa bukan karena orangtuanya yang meninggalkannya pergi saja yang menjadi tujuannya untuk kabur dari rumah. Mungkin ada faktor lain juga. Tao ... aku berharap dan sangat berharap jika kau membagikan semua kepedihan dan pahitnya hidupmu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu. Aku akan membantumu semampuku. Jujur aku merasa bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, entah sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai wanita atau sebagai seorang kakak. Aku tak tahu, intinya aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu! Apapun yan terjadi ... "

****Kris Wu*****

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.30 KST. Hari nampak gelap, Kris yang berada di jalanan merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuk ke tubuhnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Jengkel memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi ini adalah pemberian Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sedikit kusut, karena pekerjaan di sekolahnya benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya mengajar saja yang menjadi pekerjaannya, hari ini dia harus mengurus kepindahan Tao di sekolahnya. Kali ini ia merasa harus pulang dengan cepat, karena dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Tao. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan bersalju.

"Setengah empat lebih, tapi kenapa Kris belum pulang? Jangan-jangan dia akan pulang telat, baiklah aku akan bosan jika lama-lama seperti ini... tidak ada yang diajak bicara, acara TV pun tidak ada yang bagus! Membosankan ..." ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat yang kali ini sedang mondar-mandir menanti kedatangan seseorang.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus lakukan! Aku benar-benar bosan ... tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan! Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan ya? Kan lumayan mengurangi tingkat kebosanan!" batin gadis itu.

Diambilnya mantel tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya, niatnya sudah bulat untuk keluar rumah. Dan menikmati hawa dingin di sekitar rumah barunya itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan rumah, belum sempat ia menutup pintu rumah seorang pria tampan yang tak asing baginya datang secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, kedatangan pria tampan bagaikan aktor Korea itu sangat mengagetkannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya pria tampan itu tiba-tiba.

"Ehh ... Kris Oppa, kau sudah pulang? Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar!" jawab gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Masuklah ..." perintah pria tampan itu pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi ... aku benar-benar bosan, Oppa!" jawab gadis itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pria itu.

"Masuklah, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan!"

"Apa itu?"

"Masuk dulu, baru akan kuceritakan ..."

"Ne, arrasseo ..."

Batal keinginan gadis itu untuk jalan-jalan menikmati turunnya salju. Sedikit ada raut kekecewaan terlihat dari wajahnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti pria tadi untuk memasuki ruang tamu. Pria itu menatap mata gadis yang ada di depannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sesuai perintah eomma tadi pagi aku ingin memberikan surat-surat ini padamu!" tukas pria itu.

"Surat apa ini?"

"Buka saja ..."

Dibuka surat itu dengan hati-hati, 'surat apa ini?' batinnya. Surat kepindahan sekolah? Apa? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Terimakasih Tuhan sudah mengabulkan do'aku agar aku bisa mengeyam pendidikan lagi...

"Surat kepindahan, ya? Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah, dan aku juga tidak mengajukan keluar dari sekolah lamaku!"

"Jangan khawatirkan biayanya... Bukannya dulu kau home schooling, ya?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kan ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian... kau harus menurut padaku pokoknya! Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gurumu!"

"Menjadi muridmu? Aku tahu itu, artinya aku akan satu sekolah dengan Oppa kan? Tapi kapan aku mulai sekolah?"

"Iya... Kau kelihatan tak sabar, sekali! Terserah saja bisa besok atau lusa... yang penting aku sudah membawakan seragam untukmu!"

"Benarkah ... aku menurut padamu saja, Oppa!"

"Lhoh, kenapa menurut padaku? Yang sekolah kan kau, bukan aku ..."

"Tapi kan yang membawaku ke sekolah itu aadalah kau, bukan aku sendiri ...!"

"Baiklah, besok kau bisa mulai sekolah!"

"Ne, tapi Oppa aku sangat takut!"

"Kau takut sekolah?"

"Bukan, tapi aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan orang-orang disana! Aku tidak pandai bergaul, Oppa!"

"Kau sangat pemalu, memang! Tapi tenang saja aku akan membantumu nanti, jangan khawatir! Yang penting kau besok jangan menundukkan kepalamu terus, kalau diajak bicara tatap muka orang itu secara langsung, arra?"

"Ehh ... ne!"

"Bagus, persiapkan mentalmu itu! Selamat ya... semoga betah di sekolah barumu nanti!"

"Iya, terimakasih Kris Oppa! Aku janji aku tidak akan memalukanmu nanti! Aku siap menjadi muridmu, nanti... sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih sudah bersedia memberikan bantuan yang sekian kalinya untukku!"

Deg~

Tao kenapa kau seolah-olah merasa bahwa kau sangat merepotkanku? Kau tahu padahal aku selama ini sangat senang bisa membantumu. Aku tahu kau sangat pemalu dan lemah, tapi kenapa saat kau berada di depanku aku merasa kau memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk melumpuhkan pikiranku. Apakah kau mempunyai mantra agar aku bisa kikuk di depanmu? Kau benar-benar tulus Tao, aku benar-benar bisa merasakan dari segala nada bicaramu terhadapku, apalagi saat kau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku! Jujur aku bahagia saat mendengar kau mengatakan hal-hal kecil seperti itu padaku.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya gadis yang bernama Tao itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh ... aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatirkan itu, aku senang bisa membantumu!"

"Gomawo, ne!" ucap Tao dengan semangat.

"Ne ..." jawab Kris berlalu meninggalkan Tao.

Hehe ... Ya Tuhan terimakasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan keluarga baruku ini. Aku tahu walaupun mereka adalah orang lain dalam kehidupanku, tapi aku bisa merasakan ketulusan hati mereka untuk terus membantuku. Ingin sekali aku membalas semua perbuatan mereka, karena aku benar-benar merepotkan mereka! Ada Bibi Minseok, yang selama ini memberikanku fasilitas, tempat tinggal, makan, dan kasih sayang. Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus, ia seolah-olah bersikap seperti merawat putrinya sendiri walaupun kadang-kadang ia sedikit ceroboh dan jahil. Adapula ada Kris Oppa yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan baik hati walaupun ia terkadang sering menggodaku. Tapi, ia sudah seringkali membantuku. Sikapnya yang protectif dan lembut membuatku senang berada di dekatnya. Ia seperti Oppaku sendiri! Banyak sekali kebahagian yang aku dapatkan dari keluarga ini, andaikan sejak dulu aku bisa merenggut kebahagiaan bersama dengan keluarga lamaku. Pasti aku tidak seperti ini...


End file.
